Xiaolin Transformers
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Jack Spicier makes a deal with Megatron when he realzies he has something Megatron wants Minicon. Now with Jack and Megatron combined forces with the most powerful Minicon combination weapon. PERMINENT HIATUS!
1. Explaination and Crossover Warning

I have no ownership or rights to:

Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls, Transformers, Xiaoline Showdown, Star Wars or anything related to weapons, characters, or items.

Although Matthew T Moore, Sarah B Frances, and the SCA the plot for all these strories and this one is mine!

* * *

Xiaolin Transformers

By: Thunderstarwarp

**Chapter 1** Explanations and Crossover Warnings

As obvious as the title makes the story sound there is more to it than that. Yeah it is obviously about the combination of _Xiaolin Showdown_ and _Transformers_. Although it is a little more complex than that; it is continuation of my stories in the past. Those being: FINAL BATTLE, The Transformers: Clone Wars, WAR IN MEGAVILLE, Agents of the World, and Dexter's Mini-con. If you so haven't and/or do not want to read these before this one I will give a quick summary of each story so you can understand this story better.

**FINAL BATTLE: (Transformers)** Taking place on Charr the sweeps and Soundwave have constructed a new body for Starscream to come back to life. But the machine malfunctioned when he transferred his spark into the vacant body and it caused Starscream to come to life but lose all his memories. Galvatron allows Starscream on the Decepticons so he could take advantage of Starscream's memory loss. After Starscream tries to get necessary equipment for a mission coming up by using the Decepticons credits. Galvatron for this tries to kill Starscream and fails. After running away from him with the sweeps and Soundwave they were all captured till Starscream rescued them. He later marries a female sweep named Jettara. And then starts a new army called the Deceptibots.

**The Transformers: Clone Wars: (Transformers, Star Wars)** Taking place after FINAL BATTLE, Starscream has just conquered Cybertron with his new army made up of former Autobots and Decepticons which gave him an advantage. General Grievous is back to life now and is rebuilding his droid army to take on the empire to restart the clone wars for the people who revived him. These two leaders meet and start a war in space and then on Cybertron. In the end General Grievous won the conflict but later learned that the people who rebuilt him used him. Grievous then kills them after Starscream destroyed their shield. They become temporary allies.

**WAR IN MEGAVILLE: (Transformers, Transformers Armada, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Star Wars)** Taking place after series 1 of Bleedman's The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and my stories. Along with new characters I created. Physical Appearance:

Matthew T Moore Age: 16 (United States Government SCA Agent)

Brown hair, brown eyes, usually wares a black uniform with the US flag on it.

Sarah B Frances Age: 16 (France's Government SCA Agent).

Blond hair, green eyes, usually wears a black uniform with France's flag on it.

SCA: Special Country Agents

The Powerpuff Girls are moving on after their experience with Mandark and Blossom and Dexter are good friends. As the Dark Council in Black Eden is waiting for the perfect time to strike and take over Earth. Starscream while attempting to conquer Autobot City is betrayed by his army and his position is taken from one of his men named Sunstorm and his wife also betrayed him. Matthew is moved to Megaville and is then assigned a partner. Sarah also did not approve to working together. General Grievous then discovers Earth and needs it for natural resources to make his continuous droid army to eliminate all the Jedi and Sith. Grievous then makes an attempt to take over Megaville with a small fraction of his droid army and failed. During the battle Matthew, Sarah, Dexter and the Powerpuffs first met that day. The Dark Council then sees this and proposes to Grievous to join the Dark Council and Grievous agrees. And at the same time Sunstorm is planning an invasion of Earth himself. Starscream-now being an Autobot-learns this and is stationed in Megaville to protect from Grievous droid army. In a nearly endless battle with Dexter, the powerpuff girls, Starscream, Matthew and Sarah. They defeat Grievous's Megaville invasion but not the war happening around the world. All of them team up and divided to defeat both armies. Starscream with the help of Bubbles, Buttercup, Sarah, and Air Strike he defeated the Deceptibots. Blossom, Dexter, and Matthew join forces and defeated General Grievous. After this they repaired the demolished cities and later they went back their separate ways.

**Agents of the World: (Transformers, Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter's Laboratory)** The character I created Matthew is on the run from the Powerpuff Girls and Starscream for activating a powerful super weapon. The United Nations believed that the American SCA agent (Matthew) was too powerful and was to be killed so he would no longer be able to help or protect America. Matthew goes to Dexter and he was able to prove that he didn't use the weapon. But the evidence is later destroyed by the US army breaking in. After convincing everyone he didn't do it. He learns that the United Nations agent was the one who used the weapon to frame him. After finding him and nearly killing Sarah Matthew fought the U N agent but lost and Dexter, Blossom, and Bubbles were captured. Matthew and Buttercup then team up with other world SCA agents from around the world to take on the U N agent. After this they learn that all the SCA agents were traitors and wanted both the UN and the US agent dead. The UN agent stops the other SCA agents but Matthew stops UN. After so on a television report he admitted and took full blame in the whole conspiracy. It was later reported that he committed suicide. Matthew then no longer works for the SCA after he destroyed the main HQ and then joins the Powerpuff Girls and becomes a crime fighter. He longer has connection to the US government.

**Dexter's Mini-con: (Transformers Armada, Dexter's Laboratory)** Taking place a week or so after Agents of the World. Dexter discovers and Mini-con before it reviled itself. It then activated and worked along side Dexter. But then Dexter gets a report about Decepticons nearing the city and was going to take the Mini-con. Dexter fights against Cyclones, Tidal Wave, Demolisher, and finally Megatron. Using the power of the Mini-con he found he was able to stop all of them alone. Optimus arrives after the battle and sees that the Mini-con wants to stay with Dexter and not go with the other Transformers. Optimus lets Dexter keep the Mini-con and now the Mini-con is Dexter's assistant and they are ready to take on the Decepticons again.

* * *

Yeah That was really, really, really brief but a better desciption would be long so no I can't unless you read all of them but... 


	2. New Discoveries Old News

**Chapter 1** New Discovery and Old News

Jack returned to the basement of his home with another light green hexagon shaped thing. During his battle with the Xiaolin warriors for Shen Gong Wu he hasn't got many since he left Wuya and Chase Young. For some unknown reason his Shen Gong Wu detector always leads him to these light green hexagon.

At first he thought that they were Shen Gong Wu that Dojo wasn't able to sense. But he found seven of these mysterious light green hexagon and none of them do anything. He tried making up names for it and whatever but nothing ever happened. He checked the Shen Gong Wu detector and finds nothing wrong with it. And he never saw the Xiaolin Warriors trying to get them.

**Jack's POV**

"Once again another day wasted finding another worthless green thing!" I yelled flying back to my layer with this green thing.

Man what am I going to do? I try so hard and what's it get me? Nothing, bumckus, junk. Nothing more than another worthless green hexagon thing! And the few times I do get a Wu, I always lose it in the next showdown. I don't even know take these anymore. I returned to my layer and threw the diamond in a pile in the corner in with the rest of them. I collected like seven of those things and my detector for some reason always takes me to these things. I don't even know what they do or if they really were Shen Gong Wu. All I can tell with those hexagon things are that they are just taking up space.

I sighed, walked over to my worktable and started to work on my Jackbots.

I am running out of parts for my Jackbots. I should have charged more for the blue prints I gave Mandark for my Jackbots. At least then I would be able to upgrade these things and be able to afford better parts. Maybe then Chase, Wuya and those Xiaolin losers will be able to see that I, Jack Spicier am no force to be messed with!

I took the laser lens in my Jackbot out only to see a…bird. It was black, red, with yellow eyes with a small lens on top of the head standing on a black bar. I was weird it was obviously a robot bird. I know I didn't make it. Just then the lens went into the birds head and flew out the hole in the wall. I couldn't figure out who would want to spy on me. It's not like I have anything worth of value. No Shen Gong Wu, money, not even decent robot parts. But I know I can't take chances.

"Jackbots Attack!" I yelled pointing at the robotic bird.

The small robot bird turned toward the two Jackbots and fired several lasers. The Jackbots returned fire but the robot bird hit the bots first and the Jackbots didn't take much to take down.

Jack had it mouth open in disbelief that two of his Jackbots were destroyed by a small robot bird. He just hoped that it was no one important that was spying on him.

--

…Megaville, Dexter's Lab

"No way!" Matthew said swing his lightsaber around while Dexter was talking to him.

"Yes way."

"You mean to tell me that you actually fought against four Decepticons alone with one of your robots and won?"

"Yes, thanks to my Mini-con."

"Yeah really, you know…Wait what? You have your very own Mini-con?" Matthew said surprised deactivating his lightsaber.

"Yep"

"Well how come you didn't tell me? Come on let me see him."

Dexter found no harm in showing his Mini-con to him. So he whistled for him. Just then not far from them a small blue slick sports car drove to them and transformed to robot mode walked up to them. The Mini-con did its beeping sounds like all the other Mini-cons with got annoying but Dexter was later able to understand them unlike Matthew.

"Dex Please! Tell you Mini-con to shut up! I don't speak Mini-con." Matthew yelled.

The small blue Mini-con just stopped beeping and turned to Dexter.

"Anyway, why didn't tell me you got a Mini-con? I mean have been living in your lab for about two or three days now and I never even heard about this Mini-con." Matthew asked.

"Personally, I thought it was unimportant. Besides I just got him three days ago." Dexter explained.

"Hey speaking of which how is he your Mini-con? Aren't all the Mini-cons supposed to be at Autobot City or something?"

"Well, after the conflict I had with the Decepticons. Optimus Prime, a large white transformer, and Starscream came through some warp gate. Anyway, Optimus was going to take the Mini-con but the Mini-con refused to go with him. But Máquina wanted to stay with me so as long as I protect this little robot he will remain with me."

"Wow…Máquina Spanish for machine, how original." Matthew said sarcastically.

"What? He didn't come with a name so I gave him one."

Matthew simply shrugged and put the lightsaber on his belt. Then he took out his 9mm laser gun and pointed at the end of the wall with a target. He fired the gun several times and it the target dead on.

"Wait, aren't Powerpuffs coming over or something? I thought we were going patrol or something?" Matthew said as he continued to fire at the target.

"Well, Blossom is. Bubbles and Buttercup are going to a party tonight and the Professor is going to work all night." Dexter explained going to the back of the training area of his lab.

"Wait, wait, what? Blossom is staying over?"

"Well yeah, the professor isn't going to let her stay home alone."

"So, where is she going to sleep?"

"In the house, you see unlike you, Blossom is known by my parents and she is also liked. Which as you are unknown by my parents and must stay in my lab in secret." Dexter explained.

**Matthew's POV**

I didn't believe this. I am sixteen years old and I am hanging out with four fourth graders. Worst part is that I am ordered around by not one but two fourth graders that being Dexter since I am now living in his lab and Blossom as leader of the team. Now it's not like I can't orders, I can take orders fine. Even though was getting ordered around by a fourth grader, I preferred this than becoming an SCA agent again. I just hope that I never have to get mixed up in a government agency again.

Just then Dex went in the way of fire.

"Yo Dex, You mind I am target practicing." I said getting annoyed.

"Oh, really!" he said as be back busted open and reviled a large white robotic armor that he used to fire crime with the Powerpuffs.

I just laughed and put my gun away.

"Alright Dex let's spar. All American government training verses Advanced Robotic armor!" I said as if I were an announcer.

"Okay, no guns and no melee weapons what so ever." He responded

I threw of my weapon belt to the side of the floor and went into a stance.

"Alright let's do it!" I yelled.

Just then Dexter and Matthew lunged toward each other using only what they knew with no weapons. Matthew lunged by punching him but Dexter caught his fist and went to counterattack with his other hand. Matthew then jumped off the ground and double kicked him in the stomach making him fall back. He then rushed towards Dexter about to punch him. Dexter looked up and saw him coming. He then dodged Matthew's attack and grabbed him by the leg and threw him. Matthew flipped in the air jumped off the wall using Pulse, making his speed amazing beyond any normal human. Dexter powered up one of his fist for power to counterattack his power. Just then thick sheet of ice went in front of them and they both crashed hit the ice making them both fall to the floor.

They both looked up to see the thick wall. The wall was all completely shattered into a million pieces and they did still hit each other. Just then they heard giggling. Matthew and Dexter already knew who it was.

"Nice entrance…Blossom" Matthew said rubbing his head sarcastically.

Dexter growled but then laughed about it.

**Blossom's POV**

I don't know what to say of what I just saw. The two of them fighting just to past the time, I mean I know Buttercup does that all the time but I think it must be a boy thing and Dexter was no exception. But a lot just happened then not just to me but to all of us. So I guess sparing was just a way to past the time now.

"What are you two doing?" Blossom asked helping both of them up.

"We were just sparring waiting for you to arrive." Dexter explained as his armor went back to backpack mode.

"Indeed" Matthew added packing his equipment belt back on.

Just then Máquina went behind me and made its pleasurable beeping sounds to greet me. I did like Máquina as he liked me.

I turned to see Matthew's face and it was obvious that his relationship with Máquina was different than mine. I smiled but kept laughed in my mind.

"So what is the plan leader?" Matthew said spinning his deactivated lightsaber with one finger.

"Nothing much, we were just going to do a quick sweep of the city then we head home." I responded.

"Alright same as always, to have quick and most effective sweep of the city is that Blossom you fly from air. Matt you do ground sweep, and I will use my computer to track anything." Dexter explained.

"Alright, cool let's do it." Matthew said getting ready to leave.

--

…Somewhere in China, Xiaolin Temple

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled as Raimundo was on top of the roof laughing.

Raimundo gave Kimiko's PDA another space consuming, harmless, stupid virus. He's done this before to her PDA and she was just as mad as before.

"What? You make it sound like blew out the hard drive or something." Raimundo said still joking around.

"Rai, if one of these stupid viruses of yours does corrupt my PDA you'll be the one paying for it!"

"Okay, okay, I won't send you anymore viruses."

Just then Omi came from the Xiaolin temple and overheard their conversation. And like usual he didn't understand what they were talking about and though he did.

"No Raimundo, a virus is a dangerous thing to infect all life. Why would you even think of giving one to one of your friends?" Omi asked.

Raimundo started laughing and Kimiko just giggled.

"Um, Omi he sent me a computer virus not a virus that can infect…" she turned and glared at Raimundo "me personally."

Raimundo stopped laughing but still kept a smile on.

"So why are you outside the temple Omi?" Raimundo asked turning to him.

"I am here focusing my element to its full potential." Omi responded.

Just then a nearby lake was made started to make the water rise and started to make the water do twirls and things like that.

Clay then came from the temple join them to talk.

"Hey, partners." Clay said in his cowboy accent.

"Ah, Clay. Have you come to focus your element too?" Omi asked

"Naw, came to see what is going down." Clay responded.

"Yeah, something Jack hasn't done in awhile." Raimundo said.

"He's right, the last several Shen Gong Wu we discovered he either hasn't come and Chase does or no one shows up at all." Kimkio said.

"Maybe he gave up on the Wu?" Clay said.

"Or maybe he has seen that evil is the side of defeat and is working on fighting for good?" Omi said stop concentrating on the water making go back into the lake.

"Something makes me doubt that Omi." Raimundo said.

"Even if that was the reason he would still be doing something that we would notice." Kimkio said.

"Maybe he is just-" Clay was cut off by Dojo saying "Hey guys we just discovered a new Shen Gong Wu."

--

…In the ocean, Decepticon HQ

Just then Laserbeak came from the surface and few to Soundwave's shoulder.

"Ah, so I see laserbeak has something for us. Soundwave, play back laserbeak's spy beak." Megatron ordered.

"As you command Megatron." Soundwave said transforming and linking up to a computer.

All the Decepticons in the control room looked at the large monitor in the room to watch. The monitor showed a human with a helipack holding an unveiled Mini-con.

"One of those annoying flesh creatures has a mini-con!" Shockwave said working on a counsel nearby.

"Wait another one? How many are there? I thought all the Mini-cons in the solar system reviled themselves to fight Unicron." Armada Cyclones said.

"If that was true then why not too long ago we detected that Mini-con that the human has?" Demolisher asked.

Megatron stayed quite and listen and thought back to the legend. According to the legend, Primus while in dormancy also made Mini-cons to counter Unicron's Mini-cons. It is also said that there are also Mini-con weapons of Primus's too. But one major disadvantage was that they did not revile themselves as Unicron's did. He was starting to believe the legend when he saw this but wondered it the human found it on accident or on purpose.

Then on the video it showed the human throwing it in a pile of other unrivaled Mini-cons. All the Decepticons eyed the monitor at the sight of the pile of Mini-cons.

"Does that human have any have any idea what he is doing?" Shockwave asked.

"Whether the human knows what he has or not does not matter to me. But I do want to know how he found them." Megatron growled


	3. The Deal

**Chapter 2** The Deal

After Jack's run with the robot bird he just sat there wondering if the bird was spying on him. He knew Chase Yong or Wuya wouldn't use a robot bird. The Xiaolin Warriors probably would but it was very unlikely. Seeing that he was only wasting time just waiting around for the next Shen Gong Wu he decided to find something do.

He looked around his 'evil layer' for something to past the time. He repaired all his Jackbots, his jet was ready, and the few remaining Shen Gong Wu he had were locked up in a high security vault. Then he turned his pile of the green Hexagons.

_I don't even know I why keep these._

He picked one up and span it around and to see if there was something he missed with these things. The only thing he found new about was that there was an 'M' in the middle of it, nothing else. In hope of ending his endless boredom he decided to get rid of the things by blowing them up.

"At least I benefit in two ways. One by making space and second by getting rid of these things for wasting my time getting them and not the Shen Gong Wu." Jack said going in a closet.

When he came out he came out with seven charges he built a while back. He then took the pile of green hexagons and placed them on the table and separated then. He then placed a charge on each one and grabbed the remote.

"Now this is for wasting my time you worthless Hexagon…things!"

Just then explosions happen in his wall. He got up from the ground looked and saw huge metal feet. He then looked up to see a huge robot. The robot was green, purple, and grey with a canon on his side coming from his back.

"Hand over the Mini-cons!" the large robot said.

"Mini-cons? What are you talking about?" Jack said backing away from fear of the robot.

Jack did know what the Mini-cons were he just didn't what they looked like and thought he didn't have any.

"I am not playing human give the Mini-cons!"

"I don't have any Mini-cons! Who are you anyway?"

"I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons. Now hand them over!"

"Wait…the Megatron, the one and only, leader of the mighty Decepticons and distend to be ruler of the universe. Oh I'm your biggest fan!" Jack yelled after realizing him.

Megatron didn't envy fans especially ones that were humans. And he hated this one for holding back the mini-cons.

"Stop wasting my time! Give me those Mini-cons!" Megatron ordered pointing at the table with the Mini-cons.

Jack wasted no time; he grabbed the Mini-cons as fast as he could used his helipack to fly up so Megatron holding the Mini-cons. Megatron snickered as he let Jack drop them into his hand.

"Wise choice human" Megatron said about to leave.

"Is that it? I don't get like a reward or a job application or something?" Jack said complaining.

"I let you live! That is your reward!" Megatron responded angry.

Jack kicked a piece of rubble off his roof after landing. But then he remembered.

"Stop where you are Megatron!" Jack said cocky.

"You are starting to annoy me human!" Megatron turned back to him.

"Maybe but you will start calling me Jack Spicier, Evil boy genius!"

"You are pushing your luck human!"

"Maybe, but the Mini-cons you have are still mine."

"Really?" Megatron growled aiming his canon at Jack

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Because if you fire at me the Mini-cons get blown to smithereens!" Jack said holding the remote.

Megatron looked at the Mini-cons and saw the charges on them. He growled and looked at the human.

"Remove those explosives!" Megatron ordered walking back to Jack placing them on his roof.

"Not going to happen Megatron! But maybe we can make a deal." Jack proposed.

"Like what?" Megatron growled.

"For starters, I want to you to start calling me 'Jack Spicier, evil boy genius."

Megatron merely growled.

"Now for the important part, I want you to help me with you army to take over the Xiaolin temple and take all the Shen Gong Wu! Then after that I want you to help me show Chase Young and Wuya who really is the one on the Haylin side! Then after that I will let you have the Mini-cons!" Jack yelled laughing.

Megatron didn't like the idea that he was going to start taking orders from a human. But if these Mini-cons were for the weapon he thought they were for, he knew he was going to have to.

"Where's the Xiaolin temple?" Megatron asked normally.

"Get your army ready Megatron! Then we storm the Xiaolin Temple!" Jack said laughing.

He knew that this time he couldn't fail. And all he has to do is make sure that he still had control over the Mini-cons.

* * *

Wow, is Jack for the First time going to be able to hold a winning strick. 


	4. Nothing to do

**Chapter 3** Nothing to do

As expected Dexter, Blossom, and Matthew didn't find anything to do. Once in life time, absolutely no crime happened that day. They even did a second search still nothing happened. Now see that no crime was happening Matthew and Blossom were on their way back to Dexter's lab. Matthew was using a SCA jet he rebuilt in Dexter's lab to fly back as Blossom was using her natural ability.

"So why didn't you go?" Matthew asked talking to her with communicator on his jet.

"Go where?" Blossom responded.

"To the party that your sisters went to."

Blossom remained silent but then said "I wasn't invited."

"How come? I mean if you are going to have the one and only Powerpuff Girls at your house why not have all?"

"I don't know? The invitation pacifically asked for Bubbles and Buttercup not me."

"But you're the leader."

"So?"

"So, you should be invited your leadership is what makes the team."

"It's not like that."

"Then-"

"Will you drop it please?"

Matthew turned off his communicator and thought about it. It puzzled him…A LOT. It didn't make any sense to him. But then it hit him, it was obviously something personal. He could tell it was more of grudge then one of a pervious relationship or anything stupid like that.

They remained silent the rest of the way. Blossom landed in lab next to Dexter. Matthew landed his jet not far from them.

"Once again, another successful sweep of the city." Dexter said focusing his glasses.

"Yep, for the first time no crime." Blossom said.

"Indeed, very unusual, especially for a large American town." Matthew said ejecting out of his jet.

"That is unusual, ever since Townsville it was rare that we ever got a day off." Blossom said.

"Same here, back when I was a SCA agent the day I could remember was when I was stationed in Megaville." Matthew said spinning his lightsaber around.

"What about you Dexter?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I didn't fight crime or save the world but I did working Lab all the time." Dexter said somewhat sheepishly.

"That explains the size of the lab." Matthew said wondering his eyes then continued "Okay so we blew the day now what?"

"Dexter I though your friend was coming over." Dexter's Mom asked yelling from down stairs.

"Coming down Mom uh… she is here." Dexter said nervously.

"Once again Dexter is summoned by his mother." Matthew said taking out his second lightsaber and spinning it.

"Well, that means we are going to be down for awhile. So I guess we'll see tonight or tomorrow." Blossom said as she out the lab with Dexter following.

**Matthew's POV**

I don't know anymore. I am a former United States government agent and I now live in secret in a Lab. But I am starting to like this life. As weird as it is, seemed to now that I think about, that I now see Blossom and Dexter somewhat like younger brother and sister. Dexter's and Blossom's relationship was different but when it came to me separately they were like a substitute family. Since I lost the small family I had so…I mean. But still I wish I could leave this lab when I wanted to instead on just when we fight crime, but whatever.

"I wonder how Starscream is doing." Matthew said to himself.

--

…Autobot City, 'Look up Mountain' Tennessee

"No!" Starscream yelled walking away from Hot Shot who was following him.

"Come on Starscream" Hot Shot persisted.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because you actually fought along side humans unlike any of us."

"What are talking about? What about the humans that assisted you guys back when the Decepticons were here for energy and let's not forget the humans that were with you back during the Mini-con wars."

"Oh please, they took care of the Mini-cons and repaired us. You on the other hand actually fought along side them, twice!"

"It wasn't that great."

"Come on tell me anyways."

"Are there any other Autobots you can talk to I mean really."

"Nope." Hot Shot said in a positive jump in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"We are the only Autobots here; the only other people around here are the Mini-cons."

"I'm stuck with you! Where are Optimus, Jetfire and all the other Autobots?"

"All were sent to Cybertron for a special meeting with other race officials. And they are the representatives of Cybertron."

Starscream went to the lounge and sat at a table covering his face with Hot Shot sitting across from him.

"Primus help me"

"So you are going to tell what it was like?"

Starscream glared at him and Hot Shot just gave a 'nice try' look.

**Starscream's POV**

I'm starting to regret becoming an Autobot. But at least it was better than being a Decepticon again. I was going to a neutral transformer but I knew that wasn't a proper way in raising Air Strike. I am just glad I adopted before him before was a Decepticon. I wonder how he is doing now.

"Yo, Starscream, Cybertron to Starscream." Hot Shot said making me snap of out it."

"What is your problem?"

"Come on Starscream, No other Autobots are going to be on Earth till Optimus gets back. So let's talk."

I found no reason not to talk to him so I decided to just to tell him.

"Alright where do I start?"

"The day you met them."

I sat back in the chair and started to look back in my mind. Then sat and looked at him.

"Okay it was during the second invasion of Megaville when General Grievous was sending in massive number of battle droids against the city. I came late when it happened. I saw three little girls and boy and very few military officials against them. That's went I came in took out a few droids myself. Then another wave droids came in but an American human and French human came in jets that help each other…"

Well in short I told Hot Shot the entire freaking story about the War in Megaville as it was called in my perspective. After I told him the story I knew he wanted to know about the other incident he had with the same humans. He gave that 'come on what's next' look.

"Forget it Hot Shot! I told one incident. And that is all I am going to tell you right now!"

"Alright you can tell me the rest of the story later." Hot Shot said leaving the lounge.

I just sighed. I just hoped that Optimus and the other Autobots come back soon. Now its not that I hated Hot Shot or anything like that it was just that I liked being alone when I can. But whatever I just hope this boredom dies out soon. I almost wished that Megatron would make move or something.

* * *

I Starscream is going to get his wish sooner than he thought 


	5. Storming the Temple

**Chapter 4** Storming the Temple

Megatron assembled a few of his men and told all of them about how Jack was now their new commander. Shockwave, Wild Rider, Armada Wheeljack, Skywarp, Soundwave, Armada Cyclonus, Tidal Wave, Demolisher, and the Constructicons. They were all outside Jack's house.

"Megatron you can't be serious!" Demolisher said.

"You will do as you are told soldier!" Megatron yelled in his face.

"Now that Megatron has given me control over the most powerful army in the universe, I Jack Spicier order you to all to laugh evilly."

"You're kidding." Shockwave said in disbelief of the order.

"I gave you complete control over my army and you are making worthless orders!" Megatron growled.

"You're right we'll worry about evil laughs later. But now!" Jack yelled point his figure in a direction "We take the Xiaolin Temple, My evil Decepticon warriors, follow me!"

He then used his helipack to fly into the air and lead them. Then he took a few Jackbots with him for his plan.

…Somewhere in China, Xiaolin Temple

All the Xiaolin Monks were doing chose around the temple. Omi and Clay were cleaning many of the dishes, and Raimundo and Kimiko were cleaning the floor in the Meditation hall.

"I don't understand why this is so difficult!" Omi yelled cleaning of the bigger dishes.

"Um Omi don't you think you shouldn't you use a cleaner rag then the one you have been using the last several months." Clay suggested.

"Now that is not what I am complaining about." Omi insisted washing the dish harder.

"Okay then what are you complaining about?"

"The fact that I am bored my friend Clay. Jack Spicier has not made an appearance for a Shen Gong Wu in a long time, which takes all the joy out of capturing the Shen Gong Wu."

"Yeah me too, I just wonder why though. Why would that snake be so persistent in getting all the Wu and now all of a sudden just stop?"

"Jack my not be very smart but he is very persistent. I still say we keep a near eye on him."

"I reckon you mean close eye on him."

"Rai, will you just give it a rest?" Kimko complained as Raimundo was leaning on the wall scrubbing one part of it.

"I can't, It been bothering me for the last month now!" Riamundo responded.

"Maybe he just gave up on the world domination thing."

"I don't think so. Jack is a cry baby but I think it would take more then a losing streak to stop searching for the Shen Gong Wu."

"Who knows, and personally I don't care. If he does show up again I would love to see how he plan to stop us."

"Hmm…I don't know."

**Kimiko's POV**

I don't get why this is so important to him now. He was usually cocky and would just blow it off. Even after he became the leader he didn't change much. But this seemed to bothering him more than usual. I don't see why though. Could Rai see Jack as an actual threat or something?

Just then all of them heard an explosion at the front. They all ran to the sight with there signature Shen Gong Wu. It was Jack with four Jackbots.

"Long time on see Xiaolin losers!" Jack said flying to the air.

"Jack unless you want a humiliating defeat you will leave." Omi threaten.

"I don't think so! Jackbots attack!" Jack said pointing at the four of them.

The four Jackbots like usual were not even a problem. They walked closer but Jack was still smiling.

"What are so happy about?" Raimundo said ready to use the sword of the storm.

"Just that I am going to take your temple and all the Shen Gong Wu." Jack said yawning.

"In your dreams Jack." Kimiko said

Just then the ground started to rumble and they could see something coming from the entrance.

"What in tarnation?" Clay said as they all saw that Jack was still confident.

Just then a large green tank busted through the entrance. The four of them backed way as the tank was much larger than regular one.

"This has been holding you back on getting Shen Gong Wu? Building this thing?" Raimundo asked.

"No, But I was collecting something far more valuable then Shen Gong Wu." Jack responded.

"Like what?" Clay asked suspiciously.

"That is on a need to know bases! But I would like you to meet my new best friend." Jack said pointing to the tank and continued "The baddest of the bad, the strongest in all the Decepticons, please welcome, Megatron!"

Just then large green tank transformed into a giant robot.

"Whoa! A giant robot!" Raimundo said backing away from the robot all with the others also backing away.

"It takes more than giant robots to stop us Spicier! As I will break your robot into pieces! Tsunami Strike WATER!" Omi yelled as he went to perform the attack.

But before he could do anything to hurt him Megatron grabbed his head. Omi looked up and struggled to get out.

"Nice try baldy! But it will take more than you elemental abilities and Shen Gong Wu to stop leader of the Decepticons!" Jack snickered.

"Star Hanabi FIRE!" Kiniko yelled using the Shen Gong Wu.

It fired the fire at Megatron's hand making him drop Omi. Omi while in the air used the Orb of Tornami and froze his left hand. Megatron growled easily crushed the ice in his hand.

"Now I'm ticked!" Megatron yelled aiming his cannon at the monks and fired.

They all moved out of the way blast but the impact hit them hard making them separate. Jack then landed on Megatron's shoulder.

"Enough wasting time! Wild Rider, Wheeljack, show these Xiaolin losers what happens when you mess Jack Spicier Evil boy genius." Jack ordered.

Just then coming from the end of the temple a black car and a red car flew over the temple walls stared to drive toward them.

"Fist of Tebigong! EARTH!" Clay yelled punching the ground.

The force that he put in the ground made a force go through the ground going straight for the red car. The force made red car fly into the air then it transformed into robot mode.

"Sword of the Storm! WIND!" Raimundo said aiming toward the grey car and it blew the black car away but also transformed into robot mode.

The two car transformers then grabbed there guns and fired at the four monks. The four them scattered trying avoid lasers.

"Orb of Tornami! ICE!" Omi yelled as the orb froze the red car transformer. Omi then tried to use on the black transformer but missed. Wheeljack then took his gun and fired the laser to Omi and shot the orb out of his hand. Omi went to go get the orb but just when was about to get Jack flew to it and grabbed it before Omi could touch it and flew back to Megatron's shoulder. Omi grew angry and was about to jump to him but then saw Megatron lifting his foot ready to smash Omi. Omi then turned and ran away as Megatron slammed his foot into the ground which made Omi fly away from them.

"Sorry cheese ball! But I don't think you can take on Megatron. How about I give you your own playmate? Demolisher, take on Omi!" Jack ordered laughing.

Just then four large lasers fired toward Omi and hit the ground the impact made him go face down in the ground. He turned his head to see a multi missal tank driving toward firing laser machine guns at him. Omi dodged the laser blasts but it still concentrated on him. He was only able to dodge and not attack.

"Seismic kick! EARTH!" Clay yelled smashing his foot into the ground making a huge deep crack which Demolisher fell in.

Demolisher transformed to robot mode and pulled himself out.

"You'll pay for that insolent human!" Demolisher yelled aiming hands at them and firing.

Omi and Clay were now the dodging his blasts unable to fight back.

Kimiko and Raimundo were in the back of the temple fighting Wheeljack. Wheeljack took his gun and fired at the two humans. His gun wasn't very powerful but it did cause impact on where it was fired. Raimundo already knew that it was going to take more than just plan one or two Shen Gong Wu. They were going to have to give everything they got to take on these transformers. Raimundo was behind one of the buildings as Kimiko was behind another building next to him.

"Kimiko, I need you to get him off guard." Raimundo yelled putting his arm in front of his eyes to cover debris from a blast fired at them.

"And just how do I do that?" she yelled back sarcastically also putting her arm in front of her eyes to cover debris.

"Just make him lose his balance and maybe I can blow him out of the temple."

"I'll try-" Kimiko was cut off by laser blast nearly blowing her away.

Kimiko growled and jumped on top of the building run toward Wheeljack as he concentrated his fire on her but was unable to hit her. She then jumped into his face.

"Judolette Flip! FIRE!" She yelled with fire on her feet hitting the transformer with both feet making him fall back.

Typhoon Boom! WIND!" Raimundo yelled jumping in the air pushing his arms out blowing a huge gust of wind making the transformer fly back into the temple walls also making him fall over the wall.

"We did it!" Raimundo said in relief.

"Not so fast Raimundo! This fight is far from over. Cyclonus, entertain our friends." Jack ordered laughing.

Just then a blue, white and brown helicopter came in flying over the temple and fired it machine guns at Raimundo and Kimiko laughing.

"Bring it on humans!" Cyclonus laughed as he continued to fire as Riamundo and Kimiko dodged the machine gun fire.

Jack and Megatron just stood at the entrance of the temple and watched. Jack was there laughing at them on Megatron's shoulder. And amazingly Megatron himself was enjoying this. Even though he still didn't like the human he did like his strategy. He was actually happy that he gave Jack complete control over his forces for this battle.

--

…Megaville, Dexter's Lab

It's night time in America at this time because of time zones. Dexter and Blossom are in bed now. Blossom was sleeping in Dexter's bed and Dexter was sleeping on the couch downstairs.

**Blossom's POV**

I awoke not to long after we went to bed. I just couldn't sleep that night. I kept thinking of how much fun Bubbles and Buttercup must be having at party. It just made me so angry I got out of bed and started to walk around in circles. I just don't believe that they were invited and I wasn't. That little brat can sometimes be worst then Buttercup. Just because I'm the leader and she doesn't agree with my leadership style, don't mean she has the right to make the others feel special and me like trash.

I tried to forget it but it just came back. I decided to go into Dexter's lab in hope to clear my mind. Walked to the book case and removed the book to open the lab. Walked in and looked around like usual just looking around to see anything new. I eventually got tired and sat at Dexter's computer but I was still unable to clear my mind about that stupid party. I just laid my head on the counsel and just hoped I would eventually go to sleep. Then I put my hand out to get comfortable and felt something.

I lifted my head and grabbed to see what it was. Then I saw it was Playstation 3 game but I couldn't tell which game it was. So I pressed a button on the counsel that controlled the lights so I could see and I saw the game. It was the game that Dexter and I made called "WAR IN MEGAVILLE". I just smiled at it looked at the box cover. The picture was me, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Dexter in the front with Matthew on the right and Sarah on the left with Starscream over us with his laser cannons aiming out in front of us. Then on top of us was a faded image of General Grievous on the left and a faded image of Sunstorm on the right, with the title "WAR IN MEGAVILLE" in silver letters separating us and the images of the two. The game was a fighting game like_ Devil May Cry_ and it was also like fighting game like _Soul Caliber II_ when you fought one on one. The game had all of us to play as: Starscream, Dexter, me, Buttercup, Bubbles, Matthew, Sarah, Air Strike, General Grievous, and Sunstorm. I remembered why we made the game too. After the war both Dexter and I had a problem getting over it and we though that making a game of what happen would help us get over it and fortunately we were right.

I put the box down and turned the light off. Just then I could here something vibrating in a distance. It was obviously Matthew in the back training with his lightsabers. It's obvious he wasn't tired because no crime happened today so he is training more. I'm starting to like the fact we moved here to Megaville. At first I just didn't like it especially after my run in with the school we went to. But after meeting Dexter, Matthew, and even Starscream I have changed my mind about this city. But even with that crime was getting stronger when we first came here and crime was getting stronger as time went on. Fortunately our side is growing too; Dexter with his technology and his knowledge, Matthew with his government training, his weapons and his mental ability, and Starscream if they needed him.

After doing all that thinking I was finally able to get to sleep on the counsel.

Just then the alarms went off and woke up Blossom. Matthew ran toward the computer she was rest on with his lightsabers.

"What the hell is going on?" Matthew said looking at the monitor.

"I don't know? I'll go wake Dexter." Blossom said shaking her head flying out of the lab to get him.

_Alright let's see what we got_

Matthew moved the chair and started to type on the computer. The monitor then showed China with an attack. He typed in more information in the computer and monitor showed a satellite view of what was happening. The monitor showed the robots and vehicles attacking the temple.

"Decepticons…" Matthew said in a low angry voice.

Blossom and Dexter then came into the lab.

"What's going on?" Dexter asked.

"The Decepticons are attacking some temple in China." Matthew responded.

"China! How are we going to get there and stop them from attacking the temple in time?" Blossom asked in concern.

"No problem. We'll just use my teleporter. It can teleport us anywhere on Earth." Dexter said yawning.

"Alright then, what about weapons? If you and I are going to be any real help; you are going to have to have you robot and I am going to have to have my jet!" Matthew stated.

"No need to worry, the teleporter can fit all that." Dexter said smiling.

"Alright then where is it?" Matthew asked.

"There" Dexter said pointing to a warp gate with two pillars on the side.

"Okay, no time to waste lets get going." Blossom ordered.

Dexter changed into his robotic suit and went in his Dexo-Robo and Matthew went in his jet. Blossom stood ready. Dexter then pressed a couple buttons on a remote he had and then the two pillars glowed purple and then the energy spread from the pillars and made a warp gate showing the temple.

"Alright let's do this!" Matthew yelled as they all flew into the warp gate.

… 'Look up Mountain' Tennessee, Autobot City

Starscream and Hot Shot were on guard duty that night since they were the only transformers around. Both of them were standing by the entrance as a few security Mini-cons controlled turrets on the back of the base.

"Starscream mind if I ask you a question?" Hot Shot asked.

"Sure, what?" Starscream responded.

"Why don't you use a side arm?"

"I don't need one."

"Yeah, but still, I mean what if you need a really accurate weapon?"

"I have never been in a situation like that. But if I do need a ranged weapons, or some heavy firepower I have my machines guns and my null laser cannons."

"Always running straight into action never does anything far range." Hot Shot snickered.

"What?"

"Come on Starscream, You always would rather use your wing blade or the Star Saber over a gun or the Requiem Blaster any day."

"Well…I am trained with a sword better than a gun. Besides why don't you use a sword?"

"Well…" Hot Shot stopped himself and remain silent.

Hot Shot remembers that day all too well. The day him and Starscream had that duel back when he was a Decepticon. Starscream and he fought and most of the time Starscream was kicking his butt pretty bad. Even though he won by cutting part of his sword off he knew if Starscream had the Star Saber he would have won.

They both remained silent for a while as Hot Shot was still finding an answer.

"I am more of a marksman and hand-to-hand combat kind of bot." Hot Shot said finally breaking the silence.

"Well, it depends on situation on what is more useful." Starscream responded.

For some reason Hot Shot didn't want to continue the conversation and Starscream really didn't care. They both just watched the entrance and said nothing just waiting for something to happen.

Just then Jolt, Swindle, Runway, Sonar, and Jetstorm ran to them making there usual beeping sounds. Hot Shot kneeled toward Jolt to talk to him. Hot Shot's optics widened.

"Starscream! Megatron is attack temple in China! We need to get to the Warp Gate fast!"

Starscream simply nodded and put Swindle on his left wing and the Star Saber Mini-cons followed him as they made there way back inside Autobot city. Starscream and Hot Shot stood in front of the gate with their Mini-cons.

"Mirage, Dirtboss, set the coordinates so we go in front of the temple." Hot Shot ordered.

"Skyway, Darkshadow, set up defenses on all sides of Autobot City and hurry!" Starscream ordered.

The Mini-cons did as they were told and then the Warp Gate opened showing the entrance of the temple. Starscream and Hot Shot looked at each other and just nodded. Just then Warp Gate pulled them in.

…Somewhere in China, Xiaolin Temple

Jack Spicer was still just toying with them. He was happy to see them run for their lives and trying to fight back instead of it being him. Megatron himself was finding joy in watching this battle.

Clay and Omi were still fighting Demolisher and Raimundo and Kimko has just started to fight Cyclonus.

"Enough of this game!" Demolisher said pulling his large laser blasters in front and aimed it while still firing the machine guns.

Demolisher then fired his larger lasers at the two them and it did show some more effect. Omi and Clay were now further apart as they tried to make a move toward the transformer.

"Clay, we must find away distract him so we can make our move." Omi yelled dodging the lasers.

"Any ideas partner?" Clay asked getting up from being hit from impact from the blasters.

Just then a figure came from a nearby roof and jumped on the neck of Demolisher. It punched threw the back of the transformer's neck and pulled some wires out. Demolisher stopped firing and grabbed his neck and fell to the ground. Omi and Clay run to the figure and saw it was Master Fung.

"Oh thanks Master Fung, I thought we were going to blasted away like dynamite in a cave." Clay said tipping his hat to him.

"Oh thank you Master Fung I too thought that it could be our end." Omi said bowing to him.

"Yes, but we still must stop Jack and the Decepticons from taking the temple and the Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung stated.

"Yeah! Good luck with that. Shockwave, show them what happens when you mess with one the Decepticons!" Jack ordered.

Just then a purple transformer with weird shaped head jumped over them temple walls. The transformer had one hand as a gun. And wire connected to his back and his arm with an only a yellow light in his head with no mouth or anything else and he was larger than Demolisher.

"Shockwave, transform and show those Xiaolin losers some real firepower!" Jack ordered.

"As you command…commander." Shockwave said transforming into a huge ray gun.

They all saw the weapon and even Master Fung was surprised. The large purple transformer then fired a powerful pink blast. They all jumped out of the blast but the impact was strong and separated them in different parts of the temple blew half a building apart.

"Yeah!" Jack yelled in excitement as Megatron just snickered.

"Come on humans show me what you got!" Cyclonus laughed firing his machine guns and more powerful lasers.

"You asked for it, Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo yelled spinning the sword making the gust of wind blowing Cyclonus in a different direction.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Whaa!" Cyclonus let out before crashing into one of the buildings.

"You did it!" Kimiko said in relief.

"Yep nothing like a-" Raimundo was cut off by seeing Cyclonus transforming to robot mode.

"You humans are going to pay for that!" Cyclonus yelled firing his guns at Raimundo as he dodged them.

"Wudai Mars! FIRE!" Kimiko yelled firing a fireball with the Arrow Sparrow and blew in Cyclonus face making him fall over.

"Thanks Kimiko." Raimundo said shaking his head getting up.

"Well done humans." Megatron finally spoke.

"Yeah, but this time you're going down for good!" Jack yelled laughing.

"Skywarp, show these to losers what it is like to mess with of the Decepticons." Jack ordered.

Just then a black jet appeared in the sky and fired its machine guns at them."

"Ah Shi-" Raimundo was cut off by the laser blast blowing them off.

Both of them knew that had no chance against the jet and if it was transformer then they knew that they are in real trouble. Kimiko then raised the Star Hanabi but the jet was no longer there.

"Huh?" Kimiko said putting her hand down.

"Where did he go?" Raimundo asked keeping the sword close.

"Behind you." A sneaky voice said behind them.

They both turned and then were grabbed by a large grey and black transformer one in each hand.

"Well done Skywarp!" Jack said using his helipack and flew over to Raimundo and Kimiko taking their Shen Gong Wu.

"Jack you-" Kimiko was cut off by Skywarp squeezing both her and Raimundo lightly.

Omi and Clay were together again but were trying to come up with a way to save their friends.

"Omi, I don't how we are going to get past the jet transformer thing." Clay said.

"We must concentrate we must not let Jack win!" Omi said thinking hard and looking around.

"I got it we must get them in the ground and then-" Omi was cut off by a sound they heard behind them.

They both turned to see Wheeljack appearing and grabbing both of them. They both struggled but were unable to break free.

"Good job my evil Decepticon warriors! Place them in that crater Shockwave made." Jack ordered confidently.

Skywarp and Wheeljack placed them in the crater. They looked around and saw Shockwave still in ray gun mode aiming toward them. They covered in all sides with all the Decepticons on all aiming at them at all sides.

"Dragon X-Kumei Formation!" they all said in unison.

"Not going to work on these guys! Tidal Wave, revile yourself and show why!" Jack ordered.

Just then the four monks looked in sky to see what looked like a gigantic warship. The warship flew down to them and transformed into robot mode. The four of them fell out of formation just at the sight of gigantic transformer.

"Whoa now that thing is BIG!" Clay said backing away.

"Yeah! This time I win Xiaolin losers! I knew that you guys were not match for the Decepticons. Now all your Shen Gong Wu is mine! Soundwave, eject a couple of cassettes and tell them to get all the Wu in the vault in that building!" Jack ordered laughing.

Just then a large blue transformer with a red optic ban and glass chest came out the temple wall.

"Rubble, Frenzy eject operation: steal." Soundwave said pressing a button on his left shoulder and ejecting two cassettes one purple and one red and black.

The two cassettes ran to vault to get all the Shen Gong Wu.

"Impressive display humans but when it comes all down to it. You four are no match for the Decepticons." Megatron said in a some what positive way.

Wild Rider, Cyclonus, and Demolisher eventually joined them.

"Alright, we got all the Shen Gong Wu!" Rubble and Frenzy said in unison.

"Alright now let's just-" Jack was cut off by Wheeljack being shot in the back and Skywarp and Wild Rider were blown away by impact of something across from them each other.

Behind Wheeljack were Dexter, Blossom and Matthew, as Skywarp and Wild Rider were blown away by Starscream's laser cannons, with Hot Shot holding his gun ready to fire at them.

Megatron was surprised but snickered. As Jack was just confused in who the heck they were.


	6. Reenforcementson both sides

**Chapter 5** Reinforcements…on both sides

The Decepticons all took a place around the four Xiaolin Dragons. Matthew, Blossom and Dexter were on their right and Starscream and Hot Shot were on their left. Megatron thought it was still funny of all this.

"Well if it isn't my good for nothing traitor, Starscream" Megatron then turned to Dexter's robot "and my human rival, Dexter." Megatron snickered.

Jack was able to tell that neither of the two groups were on his or the Decepticons side.

"Evil Decepticon warriors Attack!" Jack ordered pointing at both of the groups.

"Tidal Wave destroy traitor and Humans!" Tidal Wave said aiming at all of them with his four rotating cannons.

All of them scattered around the temple. Matthew flew into the air with Skywarp transforming into jet mode following him and Cyclonus with him. Blossom went head on against Tidal Wave and Demolisher and struggled to. Dexter went straight into combat with Shockwave as Shockwave went into robot mode to fight back. The Xiaolin Warriors went to go get the Shen Gong Wu from Rumble and Frenzy and Soundwave. Hot Shot was concentrating on Wheeljack and Wild Rider. And Starscream was going head on toward Megatron.

Matthew flew straight up avoiding the large aircraft carrier transformer's guns along with fire coming from behind from a black jet shooting lasers. Despite the fact that he usually uses his jet he really wasn't the greatest pilot. As a matter of fact he was almost assigned a plane instead of a jet for that reason back when he was in training.

He turned his head to see Skywarp still behind him. Matthew had only one plan which Air Strike taught him and hoped it would work. He pushed the engines to full speed to get all the altitude he could to get away. Skywarp just followed and continued to fire. Within time Matthew made it to maximum altitude and slowly turned backwards. Skywarp was confused but stayed focused and continued to fire. Then in almost a second he fell down instantly backwards pulled up as hard as he could fired all four missals. It worked, but only one missal hit him.

"You think you can hurt me with special moves and earth missals, nice try." Skywarp said to himself swirling around.

Matthew pulled back up to fired his lasers at him and was able to hit him. Skywarp was in front and Matthew was in the back trying shot him down.

"Human, if you think you know special tricks watch this!" Skywarp said over his intercom.

Matthew concentrated on him but then disappeared. He just though metaphorically for a minuet and saw though he was an idiot. Just then Skywarp was behind him.

"What!" Matthew yelled in disbelief pulling up.

"Now time to show you a real missal!" Skywarp yelled laughing firing all his missals at him.

Matthew just looked a saw he couldn't dodge it or stop them. He moved to the side and was hit with two missals taking out his engines. Matthew trying to pull the jet up but it was hopeless. He then saw Tidal Wave firing all his laser cannons at Blossom and Dexter. Trying to not waste the jet turned it toward Tidal Wave till the jet was about to hit. He then ejected from the jet and flew straight into the air. Skywarp was still on him and coming toward. Not wasting his chances he ignited his green lightsaber and as Skywarp flew under him he stabbed the cockpit of Skywarp and cut a line straight down the back of black jet transformer. Explosions happened all over the jet back as Matthew just went into freefall with nothing to help him land. Just then the jet Matthew used crashed into Tidal Waves back and made him fall in knees holding his arms out to not fall, crushing a few buildings.

While in the air he saw the helicopter transformer right under him. Not wasting a second, he took out his laser gun and fired at the middle of the Cyclonus chopper. The lasers blew off the top of the copper and fly off of him.

"What the? You miserable little-" Cyclonus was cut off by Matthew jumping on back of the helicopter used pulse to his feet to make them stronger and jumped off him making be able to survive the fall. As Cyclonus just crashed into the ground behind Matthew making him go unconscious. Matthew snickered as he put his gun.

Dexter rushed toward Shockwave as Shockwave fired his arm laser cannon. Dexter dodged the laser fired his palm lasers. Shockwave wasn't very fast and hit making him fall to the ground. Dexter jumped into the air to hold him to the ground. Shockwave jumped to the side and shot Dexter on the side of guard after he slammed his fist in to the ground. Dexter just then turned out one of his arms and fired his rocket powered fist and it hit Shockwave in the head. After his fist returned to his arm he tackled him to the ground and grabbed his neck. Demolisher saw Dexter beating Shockwave so he transformed and fired the four large laser cannons into Dexter's back.

"Time to pay for my humility annoying human!" Demolisher yelled.

Shockwave see the opportunity, double kick him off and he fell back into a building. He then transformed into ray gun mode and aimed toward Dexter as Demolisher was also aiming about to fire.

"You should have stayed at home human!" Shockwave said as they both fired.

Dexter then used his jet engines in the feet of the robot to fly through the building and went straight into the air as Shockwave and Demolisher missed. Dexter then put his left arm out aiming at Shockwave as he was still in ray gun mode about to fire again.

"Máquina, Powerlink!" Dexter yelled as Máquina launched from his back, transformed into vehicle mode and powerlinked onto his arm unlocking a large barrel laser cannon.

"Now Decepticons! Feel the wrath of Dexter's Nitrogen plasma powered laser cannon!" Dexter yelled as his reviled laser cannon charged full power.

"We'll see about that human!" Shockwave yelled back as Demolisher started to drive away.

"Where do you think your going?" Shockwave asked about fire.

"Shockwave, don't try it!" Demolisher yelled drive farther away.

Ignoring Demolisher he fired large powerful pink blast as Dexter's laser cannon fired a powerful shining blue laser with white plasma energy in the middle of the laser. The two energy beams clashed and made a sphere of energy and they struggled to throw it back at each other. Shockwave was unable to make long lasting beam unlike Dexter. The sphere of energy flew toward Shockwave.

"What in Primus-" Shockwave yelled going back to robot mode attempting to fly away.

The sphere to hit ground causing that corner of the temple completely annihilated. Shockwave was hit hard with impact of the weapon and forced him out far from the temple making him go unconscious. Demolisher was also hit by the impact of the explosion making him flip over. He transformed into robot mode and started to fire his machine gun fingers at Dexter showing little affect. Dexter-knowing it wasn't smart wasting energy-unattached Máquina so he could have his hand back. He then put his arms out and fired both rocket powered fists into Demolisher slamming him into the ground. Dexter flew over him as Demolisher just started run away after getting up and his fists returning.

"No Decepticon is a match for Dexter boy genius!" Dexter yelled in excitement.

Hot Shot was pinned by Wild Rider and Wheeljack. He was behind a nearly destroyed building that was about to be completely destroyed by Wild Rider and Wheeljack. He knew that he couldn't out run both of them or take them out.

"Give it Hot Shot we won this battle!" Wild Rider said continuing to fire.

"Never!" Hot Shot yelled back leaning on the said of the building.

He knew he was running out of time so he was going to have to make a move and quick. Hot Shot then put his gun away and glanced over a second and then turned back.

"Well, he goes nothing." Hot Shot said to himself.

Then Hot Shot going on the opposite side of the building jumped into the air by his side.

"Jolt, Powerlink!"

Just then the helicopter Mini-con powerlinked to his back and his front wheels went came out over his head turned in front of him and fired at Wild Rider. The blast hit Wild Rider in the torso making nearly blowing a hole in and fell to the ground then fell unconscious. Hot Shot then landed on his side, unattached Jolt, and transformed to vehicle mode to drive off.

"You're not getting away that easy Hot Shot!" Wheeljack said transforming into vehicle mode.

Wheeljack followed Hot Shot as they drove around the temple with lasers, missals and other projectiles firing around them. Wheeljack then wanted to end this pointless charade. So he teleported in front of Hot Shot as he was making his way toward the entrance.

"What the-" Hot Shot stopped him self transforming to robot mode at the sight of Wheeljack.

"Don't tell me your afraid of me Hot Shot." Wheeljack said putting his arm on his shoulder and taking out a laser gun.

"Then how about a real fight without guns for once?"

"Fine, but remember Autobot; you brought this on yourself." Wheeljack said putting gun away.

Hot Shot then lunged toward Wheeljack and he just disappeared in front of him. Wheeljack just then appeared on his left kicked him. Hot Shot swerved a little bit then focused on him. Wheeljack then snickered as he disappeared again. Hot Shot growled and looked for him.

"Up here!" Wheeljack yelled.

Hot Shot looked and saw Wheeljack falling from the sky and smashed his head to the ground. While on the ground, Wheeljack walked toward him snickering. Then out of the blue Hot Shot grabbed Wheeljack's leg and pulled his leg down making him fall on one knee. Hot Shot then got up screamed out and then kicked Wheeljack in the face hard making him fall back into a demolished building. Hot Shot was breathing hard after he preformed the attack. Just then Wheeljack disappeared again. This time Hot Shot jumped back in hoping it would prevent him from doing an attack. But then he heard a car starting behind him. He turned and as soon as he turned Wheeljack in vehicle mode rammed into Hot Shot. He then transformed while they were in the air and slammed him in the ground with both hands. Then while he was still in the air he took his gun out over his shoulder and shot him. Hot Shot was groaning as he was on the ground.

"As you said to just about every other Autobot, you were always a marksman bot."  
Wheeljack said leaving him.

As he was about to leave Hot Shot he saw his Mini-con Jolt next to Hot Shot. He found it some how powerful. He was sure he felt that feeling before probably back when he was an Autobot. Just the sight of the little red helicopter with Hot Shot made him think. But he made an oath to Megatron that he would fight for the Decepticon cause till the end of Megatron's reign.

Tidal Wave was getting up from being hit the back with Matthew's jet it didn't do much against him. Blossom was the only one facing the gigantic, heavily armed, fortified transformer.

"Tidal Wave destroy human." Tidal Wave said pointing his laser cannons at Blossom.

For the first time she actually saw fear in this giant transformer. She has fought transformers before in the past as and other robots too but it was just different for this one. It was more than just the size of the thing. It was more like how was she going to defeat this thing.

Just then Tidal Wave fired a few lasers toward her and flew to the side and went to the head level of Tidal Wave. Tidal Wave showed no surprise at her ability or anger to the fact that she dodged his attack. He then again fired his laser cannons and she still dodged but this time he kept firing and was following her. She then flew lower to the ground to help maneuver around the temple so she was hard to hit. Although her strategy wasn't working, because of the fact that he has multi verity of laser cannons all over him it made it easy for him to get her.

She then finally realized that being defensive and waiting for him to reload or something wasn't going to work. She then flew as fast as she could in the air and put energy in her fist to a least penetrate his armor. Tidal Wave saw the pink laser like human flying toward him and just concentrated his firepower on her. She was having trouble dodging the lasers and it made her have to slow down. She then was about to hit Tidal Wave but out of nowhere Tidal Wave took his large bulky arm and hit her hard down on the ground before she could do any damage.

"Tidal Wave destroy female human!" Tidal Wave said aiming his laser cannons at her.

She then got up and shook her head and turned back to see Tidal Wave about to fire again. And in an instant he fired all his lasers toward her. She jumped into the air dodging the brigade of lasers. Blossom this time tried to go faster then she usually did in hoping to stop Tidal Wave. She then again looked like a laser and flew around Tidal Wave as he continued to fire. She then flew right behind him and this time hit him in the back just as hard as she tried last time. But she was unsuccessful in even making a crack on his back. As a matter of fact it made her hand was hurt more than it did Tidal Wave. Tidal Wave stopped firing a turned around to see Blossom holding her hand and was in pain. Tidal Wave said nothing and just aimed his laser cannons at her.

She stared at the large transformer somewhat scared again. The transformer was probably the most powerful robot she has ever faced. But the difference was that she alone fighting against this thing. She always had someone to fight along side with. Weather it was her sisters or Dexter and Matthew, she never fought anything like Tidal Wave alone before.

She shook her head ending her wondrous thoughts and saw Tidal Wave firing his laser cannons. She dodged at the last minuet and shot her laser eyes at him. Her lasers were unable to even penetrate through Tidal Wave's armor, much less even make a mark on him. He then turned a different direction from where she was flying. She then noticed that Tidal Wave turned to see her on the other side. Before she even noticed Tidal Wave fired his laser cannons and hit Blossom. She put her arms up and concentrated her energy on her arms to block it. The lasers were more powerful Blossom's defense and it made her fly back into the temple wall with her arms burned and in serious pain along with her hand. Tidal Wave walled slowly toward her as she was backing into the wall in order to get up.

"Tidal Wave destroy human!" Tidal Wave said.

Tidal Wave then aimed all his laser cannons at her. She was scared and was sure that she was going to die. Just then Dexter came in his robot fired laser at Tidal Wave's head and it made him back off. She sighed in relief and the gratitude in saving her.

"Yo Blossom, you alright?" Matthew said coming up to her by the right.

"Yes, I think so." She said as she turned her head to him.

Matthew then reached his hand to help her up.

"Ouch!" Blossom yelled putting her hand back.

"What!" he said backing away a step.

"It's my hand, I think it's broken."

"Oh great…"

Dexter was still in the air firing his lasers at Tidal Wave. Tidal Wave grew aggressive against Dexter. Tidal Wave did in fact remember Dexter and how he defeated him and the other Decepticons.

"Tidal Wave destroy DEXTER!" Tidal Wave yelled firing a serious brigade of lasers.

Dexter then flew high in the air so he couldn't shoot him. Tidal Wave followed Dexter in the air. Then Dexter on the key pad pressed 'P' 'E' and 'Z'. Just then Dexter's robot's head lifted up reviling four missals all aimed at Tidal Wave's head.

"FIRE!" Dexter yelled as he fired all four missals at Tidal Wave's head.

But this time Tidal Wave expected this and stopped in the air and put his arm in front of the missals not hitting his head.

"Oh no!" Dexter yelled seeing his missals having no effect.

Just then Tidal Wave flew in front of Dexter and grabbed him. Tidal Wave then threw Dexter's robot back down to the ground.

"Dexter!" Blossom yelled

"Dex!" Matthew yelled as they saw the robot being smashed into the ground.

Just then Tidal Wave came back from the sky started to crush Dexter's Robot with his foot. But Dexter ejected from his robot to get out. Máquina came out with him and they ran to Blossom and Matthew.

"Oh great! How the hell are we going to stop this aircraft carrier transformer?" Matthew yelled.

"I have fought him once. The only weakness I found was his head and that is all." Dexter explained.

"Great, who has high powered missals and/or lasers to be able even hurt him!"

"I do!" Blossom yelled flying into the air to Tidal Wave's head level. Tidal Wave raised his cannons but stopped to see the human doing something.

Blossom resisting her pain put her arms out together and pink energy orb was in her hands. She pushed it back a then forced it out with all her might. The orb fired a powerful pink blast and exploded in Tidal Wave's face. Tidal Wave groaned and falls on his back. Blossom just stopped flew to the ground tiredly.

"Whoa, Blossom that was pretty amazing." Dexter said helping her fall on the ground softly.

"Yes, I though we were all out of hope for sure when Dex's missals went to waste." Matthew said.

Máquina just made his normal beeping sounds.

"Yes, but now we-" Blossom was cut off by Matthew saying "Yeah, me and Dex. You are bad condition and its not smart going straight into battle in the condition you are in."

"What?" Blossom said

"I am going to have to agree with Matt on this one. You are extremely exhausted and injured. Besides there are not too may Decepticons out there." Dexter said.

"Okay…" Blossom said just sitting leaning on the wall again.

Just then Matthew, Dexter and Máquina ran toward the large blue transformer with two other small robots with other people fighting them off.

"Come on guys! We got to get the Shen Gong Wu back!" Raimundo said leading them toward Soundwave and the two cassettes.

Soundwave just took out his gun and fired at them with Rumble and Frenzy helping him with their lasers. All of them were able to dodge the lasers firing at them.

Clay then jumped into the air with the Fist of Tebigong and slammed it in the ground saying "Fist of Tebigong!"

Rumble dropped his gun, transformed his arms to his earthquake producing pistons and said "So you want to rumble with Rumble!"

Rumble used his pistons to his the ground repeatedly to make a force of energy making an earthquake against the Fist of Tebigong's attack. Rumble's power with the pistons was more powerful than Clay's attack and the shock on energy broke through the ground and Clay nearly fell in the hole. Frenzy then put his gun away and transformed his arms to pistons and banged them on the ground making an earthquake against the other humans. They jumped into the air so it didn't not to affect them.

Kimiko then land on Frenzy's shoulders, jumped up and grabbed them with her hands and threw the red, black, and gold transformer into a nearby wall.

Raimundo landed behind Rumble and then turned and kicked him in the back making him fall on the ground. Rumble then took his other gun from his back and fired his laser gun. Raimundo dodged it, kicked the gun out of his hand, picked him up, threw him in the air and kicked him in the wall next to Frenzy.

Omi ran straight toward the large blue transformer. Soundwave dropped his gun and activated his shoulder cannon. It fired a powerful machine gun at Omi but he was able to dodge it. He jumped into the air and jumped kicked Soundwave in the face. Soundwave backed away from the blow. Omi landed and went for a second strike. Soundwave this time put his arm in the way of Omi's attack. Soundwave then grabbed Omi and threw him to one of the demolished buildings of the temple.

"Seismic kick! EARTH" Clay yelled jumping in the air toward Soundwave.

Soundwave turned around and saw the human and he kicked him in the back making a big dent. Soundwave made an irritating monotone groan then turned back to the humans.

"Ravage eject, operation: Destruction!" Soundwave said pressing a button on his left shoulder ejecting a black and grey cassette.

The cassette than transformed into a robotic panther and it attack Clay. Clay was have a hard time with getting it off. Omi went to go help him.

"Don't worry about me partner. Just stop that big blue one!" Clay said still fighting the robot panther.

Omi nodded and rushed toward Soundwave. Soundwave then but his arms up and let out a loud noise making a powerful sound wave blowing Omi away from him. Just then he turned he saw Raimundo and Kimko going to get the two large bags of Shen Gong Wu that Rumble and Frenzy took.

Soundwave then pressed the button on his shoulder and said "Laserbeak, Ratbat eject operation: capture."

The red, black, and white bird and the purple and black bat went to begs of the Shen Gong Wu and fire their lasers. Raimundo and Kimko dodged the lasers but Laserbeak and Ratbat were able to get to the bag of Shen Gong Wu first and they both flew out of the temple as fast as they could. Kimko and Raimundo then held their grounds against Soundwave.

Clay was finally able to get a grip on Ravage and pushed him off with his feet. Ravage then jumped back toward him but Clay then kicked him as hard as he could making Ravage fly back unable to fight anymore. Omi was picking his ears but came toward the large blue transformer.

"Give it up robot and we won't make you fall into pieces." Omi said

"That's fall apart." Raimundo corrected.

"That too."

Soundwave looked around and saw he was surrounded by the four. He then put his hand over the button ready to eject more of his cassettes.

Dexter, Matthew and Máquina worked their way to Soundwave. Dexter then took off his robot suit he wore when in his robot and was back in his lab coat with the backpack. He then unleashed the robotic armor of his Exo jock 4000 and ran toward Soundwave. Matthew jumped on the back of his robotic armor.

Soundwave stopped to hear someone coming. And even the Xiaolin dragons stopped a moment. They then saw the large white armor controlled by a boy running toward them. Dexter jumped in the air and jumped kicked him in the chest crushing his cassette door. Matthew then jumped off Dexter's armor and pulled out his laser gun and aimed at Soundwave's optic ban. He shot him in the middle of his optic ban four times blowing out his optic. Dexter jumped off him as Matthew landed next to Dexter as Soundwave was covering his optic from the explosion inside him.

"Way to go Dex!" Matthew said spinning his gun in his finger.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you guys?" Raimundo asked.

"Matthew"

"Dexter" Dexter said.

"Yeah so what is go-" Kimiko was cut off by Soundwave making that irritating groan and aiming shoulder cannon. But his canon was off showing the fact that he was blind. Soundwave fired his shoulder canon crazily as they all dodged the attempted attack. Just then Master Fung appeared from the wall the temple and moved his arms a looked like he did nothing but when he jumped off of Soundwave his shoulder canon fell off as he fell to the ground.

"That was kind of cool. Who are you?" Matthew asked putting his gun away.

"That is Master Fung. One of the greatest of all of us Xiaolin warriors." Omi said to him.

"What?"

"We must introduce our selves later now we must take on the rest of the Decepticons!" Master Fung said to them looking at Megatron and Jack Spicier.

Starscream, Megatron and Jack were in the middle of the temple ready to fight. Starscream was ready to really defeat Megatron in this duel and full of anger. Megatron merely snickered at the whole thing. Jack on the other hand was flying out of reach and was just going to watch.

"Come on Starscream this is a duel you have been waiting for so bring on your assault." Megatron ordered.

Starscream growled and yelled "Die Megatron!"

Starscream pulled out his wing blade and put the red energy through it. He then jumped into the air slammed his sword down into the ground. Megatron moved away from the attack and punched Starscream in the face. Starscream then jumped back and then used his thrusters on his feet to fly toward him fast. Megatron backed up but he was slashed with only part of his armor having a cut in him. Starscream stopped and attempted to slash him again but Megatron grabbed his arm with the sword stopping him. Starscream then took his hand punched Megatron in the abdomen. Megatron back up slightly but he grabbed Starscream's sword pulled it out of his hand. Megatron then took his canon and fired at him be he was able to dodge it. Megatron then took Starscream's wing blade and broke it in half and threw it to the side.

Starscream growled and yelled "Runway, Sonar, Jetstorm; Powerlink Star Saber!"

The three air team mini-cons flew into the air combined together to make the sword. Then from the handle of the sword came a blue energy that surrounded the sword. Megatron just snickered at the whole thing. Starscream then rushed toward him with the Star Saber and attempted to cut him in half. But Megatron transformed into vehicle mode and Starscream just swung over him. After realizing that Megatron was in tank mode he jumped into the air as Megatron fired his cannon and missed. Starscream flew behind him as Megatron transformed back to robot mode moved his arm out and hit Starscream breaking his cockpit. Starscream backed into the ground as Megatron walked toward him snickering.

"Nice try Autobot! You should've stayed with the Decepticons!" Jack yelled.

Jack actually knows Starscream's history. He researched all the major transformers. He knows about his attempts to overthrow the Decepticons and how he betrayed the Decepticons and then the Autobots and then the Decepticons again. He saw him as nothing more than a worthless traitor.

"I'm going to kill that human!" Starscream yelled while on the ground ready to fire his machine guns.

Megatron then grabbed Starscream's neck making him stop. Starscream then tried to use the sword to kill Megatron but he stopped it by grabbing his arm with his other hand.

"Sorry Starscream, but I can't let you hurt my…commander." Megatron snickered.

"What? What do you mean?" Starscream asked still struggling.

"Hmph, you see Starscream, I have decided to take orders for once. In order for me unlock the most powerful Mini-con combination. I must take orders from him. And after this little charade with the humans, I may let him live after I receive the Mini-cons."

"What? What…other Mini…con…weapon" Starscream was struggling to talk.

"I see you don't know the legend about Primus's Mini-cons."

"Primus Mini-cons?"

"Yes!" Megatron yelled throwing Starscream across the temple.

"Yeah! Show that no good traitor what happens when you betray the Decepticons!" Jack ordered

Megatron laughed and said "As you command commander."

Megatron then aimed his ion cannon at Starscream about to fire at him. Megatron shot his cannon but Starscream put the Star Saber in front of the blast. The shot blew the sword out of his hand. Starscream jumped back to get the sword but then Wheeljack appeared holding the Star Saber.

"No!" Starscream yelled lunging toward him.

"Megatron, use this!" Wheeljack said throwing the Star Saber to him as Megatron caught it.

Starscream then tackled Wheeljack and slammed his fist into his head. Starscream then took one of Wheeljack's guns on his shoulder and fired it at Megatron. Megatron got shot in the hand making him drop the sword. Starscream with his speed transformed into jet mode and the let out a hand grabbed the sword in his hand and turned back to robot mode.

"Impressive Starscream, but you know you can't stop me." Megatron snickered.

Starscream snickered and Megatron stopped and was confused and said "What is so funny!"

"Hmph, Maybe I can't stop you Megatron but I know they can." Starscream said snickering.

"Huh?" Megatron turned back to them to see the humans coming toward him.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Master Fung, Matthew, Dexter and Máquina in vehicle mode coming toward Megatron.

"Jack" Megatron said turning to him "If you really want to have all the Shen Gong Wu to be at the best protection then you must give me the Mini-cons now!"

Jack panicked. He knew that he was probably right but he didn't want to risk losing his alliance with Megatron or the Decepticons. He knew Megatron could win this on his own without the Mini-cons but he knew that Megatron would kill him he didn't do it.

"Grr…f f Fine!" Jack said taking out the remote and with the Mini-cons from Megatron's storage place on him.

He took the remote and pressed the button with the circled X on it. The charges on the unrevealed Mini-cons were removed. Megatron then took seven Mini-cons placed them in the air as they floated in the air. All of them stopped to see what was happening. Megatron's horns then were charged with energy and made a ball of energy in-between them. Then the orb shot out a bolt of energy to each Mini-con in front. All of them glowed and formed into a figure. Than a huge flash came from all seven Mini-cons. After them stopped covering their eyes they turned to see what looked like seven mixed and matched Mini-cons. They looked more like a floating pile of junk than robots.

"Are the Mini-cons activated incorrectly?" Starscream asked to himself readying his sword.

"Yes, it is the Mini-cons I thought they were." Megatron snickered.

"Now you insubordinates, I have the most powerful Mini-con weapon the universe! Now PRIMUS ARMOR! POWERLINK!" Megatron screamed.

Just then the seven Mini-cons then all transformed into the recognizable shapes. Four of the Mini-cons turned into straight bars and powerlinked to his arms and legs. Then one Mini-con powerlinked to his torso and another on his back. Then the last Mini-con powerlinked to the back of his head. The Mini-cons completely covered Megatron in glowing yellow bars.

Megatron laughed with over confidents.

"Let's see how good that armor really is! Swindle, powerlink! NULL LASER CANNON!" Starscream yelled throwing his Mini-con in the air.

Swindle powerlinked on his back and his laser cannons came forward and started to charge.

"Let's get out of here!" Matthew yelled running away with the others following him.

Then Starscream had them fully charged ready to fire as Megatron just waited for Starscream to fire. Starscream then fired his laser cannons at Megatron as he only stood still. There was a big flash when Starscream's lasers hit Megatron. But after the flash nothing happened. No radiation, no impact, not even a mark. Starscream was breathing hard and was in disbelief.

"Is that all you got Starscream?" Megatron asked snickering.

All of them backed away in disbelief that absolutely nothing happened to him. The null laser cannons were Starscream's most powerful weapon and it did nothing to him. Just then all of the humans turned to see all the Decepticons they fought about to attack them.

"Hold your fire men. I think we will be kind and give them a little time to recuperate as you should. Decepticons return to base." Megatron ordered.

They all warped out except Megatron who was looking at Jack.

Megatron looked at Jack and yelled "I said all Decepticons return to base!"

"You mean I am…a-" Jack was cut off by Megatron saying "Yes! Now get over here!"

"Yes!" Jack said gracefully going by Megatron's shoulder as they warped out.

All of the Xiaolin dragons, the boy genius, the former US government agent, leader of the powerpuffs, and the transformers were all surprised what just happened in that instant.

* * *

In Case you are wondering and you saw the episode of _Dexter's Laboratory _when he uses that armor I metioned it is used in only three episodes. Dexter's Dodgeball which had no name then. Then in the second episode it was called the 'Dex Transformer' and in the last time it was called the Exo Jock 4000. So I guess whatever.

Wow is Megatron growing a liking to Jack or something hmm...


	7. Meeting new 'friends'

**Chapter 6** Meeting new 'friends'

All of them were inside the nearly demolished temple. Only a few buildings remained after the Decepticon assault with Jack Spicier. It was night now meaning it is day time in America. They were all exhausted from the fight with lack sleep. They were all in the middle of the temple in the courtyard.

"Yeah thanks for the help but who are you guys?" Clay asked them

Dexter was putting bandages on Blossom arms and said "Dexter boy genius."

"Blossom leader of the Powerpuff Girls." Blossom answered.

"Matthew T Moore, former United States government agent." Matthew said to them.

"The name's Starscream, Autobot Air Commander." Starscream responded.

Hot Shot was being repaired by the Mini-cons and said "I'm Hot Shot Autobot officer."

"So who are you guys while we are introducing ourselves?" Matthew asked spinning one of his lightsabers in one finger.

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa Xiaolin Dragon of Wind."

"I am Omi Xiaolin Dragon of Water."

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko Xiaolin Dragon of Fire."

"I'm Clay Bailey Xiaolin Dragon of Earth."

"Ah, well that explains the elemental abilities." Dexter said pulling another bandage on Blossom's arm.

"Yeah, but how did Jack build those things? He built robots before but nothing like those transforming robots." Kimiko said.

"He didn't." Matthew said.

"Huh? Then who did?" Raimundo asked.

"The Quintessons built all of them. And they are called Decepticons." Starscream explained.

"Yes, and you why are you up against you kind?" Omi asked walking up next to and looked up to Starscream who was sitting down.

"Hot Shot and I are Autobots, not Decepticons." Starscream said to him.

"But why would the two giant robot race fight?" Omi asked him.

"Power over the universe and with those Mini-cons he now has he may succeed."

"Mini what?" Clay asked.

"Mini-cons…a small race of robots that crash landed on Earth to escape the Decepticons. But since they have been reviling themselves both the Autobots and the Decepticons have been fighting over them." Dexter explained looking at Blossom's hand.

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Power" Starscream answered.

"Power?" Omi asked confused.

"The Mini-cons can powerlink on all the transformers including the Decepticons. They can combine to a transformer and unlock special abilities that we can't use without them."

"Ah, like that like red race car robot that went on your back right?" Raimundo asked.

"Indeed." Matthew answered.

"Hey who was that guy with Megatron anyway?" Blossom asked as Dexter continued to put bandages on her arms.

"That was Jack Spicer 'evil boy genius.'" Kimiko asked.

"If he was such a 'genius' he would have thought twice before join with the Decepticons."

"Yeah, but because of the Decepticons Jack has all the wu now." Clay said.

"Speaking of which what heck are the Shen Gong…whatever Megatron was talking about." Matthew asked a little annoyed.

Just then a Master Fung came from the steps of the temple and came to talk to them.

"Shen Gong Wu are powerful artifacts created by the greatest Xiaolin warrior who ever lived. Grand Maser Dashi in order to protect them he decided to hide them all over the world. But the Heylin side is also after them so we must get them before they do."

"Wow…English translation please."

"Well my Chinese is a little rusty but I believe that Shen Gong Wu is translated to 'holy skill thing' or maybe 'tool of God'" Dexter answered.

"Well I did learn something I didn't know…but that is not my question I mean what do these things do?" Matthew asked finally sitting down of the ground.

"Each one is different, like the 'Sword of the Strom' for example it can make a tornado or the 'Fist of Tebigong' can make an earthquake." Kimiko explained.

"Yeah but it seems the transformers are better at earthquakes then me." Clay said with disappointment.

"Don't worry my friend shiny up and we'll get all the Wu back somehow." Omi said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Does he mean lighten up?" Matthew asked annoyed at how bad it sounded.

"Yeah he tries to get these sayings right but as you can see…" Raimundo said.

"Yeah"

"Ha ha, even I am better at Earth sayings!" Hot Shot said.

"Right…" Starscream said at the complete randomness at that statement.

"Anyway, we got to know what is going on getting all the Shen Gong Wu back." Master Fung said trying to get everyone back on the matter at hand.

"Right, we must go to Jack Spicier's layer." Omi announced.

"Unless his layer is able to hold hundred feet tall robots I doubt that they will be there." Raimundo said to him.

"Then that leaves two possible locations that they could be. And that is Lunar base and the underwater Decepticon stage and bunker back in North America." Starscream said.

"Alright cool, then let's head back to the US of A and get our team at full strength." Matthew said getting up.

"How do you plan to do that?" Dexter asked him quizzing him.

"Well can you teleport us back!" Matthew asked getting angry know that was a trick question.

"No, because Tidal Wave destroyed my robot and the teleportation device inside was permanently destroyed." Dexter said helping Blossom up.

"We're stuck here?" Blossom asked.

"Umm… yeah" Dexter said laughing nervously

"Damn it Dex! We are stuck in China with no way in returning to the US! Great!" Matthew yelled blowing out hard.

Just then a green large eyed snake looked creature slithered up next to Matthew holding a scroll. Matthew just took a quick look and took out laser gun and pointed at him.

"Whoa put that thing away!" The green dragon said dropping the scroll.

"Don't worry Dojo dude, he is on our side." Raimundo said then turning to Matthew then saying "Yeah put the gun away man."

Matthew just shrugged and the gun away. As Blossom, Dexter, Hot Shot and Starscream were just in aw at the little talking dragon."

"Is it over? Jack has built some pretty mean robots lately." Dojo said shivering out picking up the scroll.

"Yeah the Decepticons are gone you can come out now." Kimiko assured him.

"Hmm, Decepticons that sounds so familiar…Anyway we have discovered a new Shen Gong Wu." Dojo opened the scroll to show them and continued "'The Holographic Lantern' This Shen Gong Wu can make weapon or object with the user's mind. But the weapon or object can only used if they still have the Wu in their hands."

The swirling blue image showed a man holding the lantern and was thinking of a sword then the lantern pulled out a sword and the man was able to use it but dropped it and the sword disappeared.

"Wow, where is it?" Blossom asked Dojo.

"Somewhere in the United States in where I believe is called Townsville." Dojo answered.

"Hey, I was born and raised there."

"Well, since you guys are going to the US with us I guess you want to help us?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't see why not." Matthew said.

"Sure" Blossom said

"How are we going to the US of A!" Matthew yelled.

"Like this!" Dojo said growing into a big dragon.

"Whoa" Blossom said amazed.

"Hmm interesting." Dexter said.

Matthew on the other hand really wasn't impressed and said "Yeah, I am going to get a ride with Starscream." Matthew said walking over to him.

"What makes you think I will give you a ride?" Starscream asked getting up.

"Come on Starscream go with them. Besides it's probably better that you do anyway that the Decepticons are probably on the race for the Shen Gong Wu now." Hot Shot said.

"What will you do?" Starscream asked.

"I'm going back to Autobot City and warn Optimus and hopefully he will get back in time."

Starscream decided to not argue and just let it go. Hot Shot transformed and warped out of the temple. Starscream decided to just let it go and transformed to jet mode and opening his cockpit. Matthew jumped from a far distance and landed inside as he was about to leave. Dexter went on Dojo with Xiaolin warriors. Blossom flew herself as Starscream flew Matthew to the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

In case you were wondering that is what 'Shen Gong Wu' is translated to. A friend of mine is studying the language and he told me so. I thought I would put that there. 


	8. Boy Genius vs Evil Boy Genius

In case of future questions. The Xiaolin Monks tells them how to use the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

**Chapter 8** Boy Genius vs. Evil Boy Genius

Within a few hours all of them made it to the United States. Starscream was flying kind of weird because of the fact that he lost his wing sword in the battle with Megatron. Blossom was leading the two with Dojo with the Xiaolin monks and Dexter on the left and Starscream and Matthew on the right of her.

"We should be nearing the Shen Gong Wu soon." Dojo announced.

"Well this does finally shows me proof that dragons did and still do exists." Dexter said to himself with Kimiko listening.

"Yep but you know you can't tell anyone about this dragon." Kimiko told him.

"Don't worry. I may know a lot of things that the public is still trying to figure out but I only know it and don't plan to tell.

Then a beeping came from his communicator and it was Matthew saying "Hey, tell her that she won't have to worry about he either. Hmph I so much about America and the other nations I think they would rather not know."

Dexter just laughed and said "Don't worry about Matt either he knows things that we would rather not know."

Kimiko simply shrugged as Raimundo claimed over her to talk to Dexter and said "Dude, thanks for the help. But what was that thing you fought that transformer with?"

"My Exo Jock 4000. That Cybernetic powered suit increases the wearers' natural attributes one hundred folds."

"Wow, that must have been hard to get."

"Not really, it wasn't that hard to build actually."

"You built that thing. Hmm at least you are a real boy genius compared to Jack Spicer."

"Boy Genius? That guy that with Megatron?"

"Yeah he always say he's an 'Evil boy genius' But we always kick his butt anyway."

"Oh"

&

Matthew was inside of Starscream trying to hold on to him from the inside. Matthew then yelled "Starscream! Can you please try to fly smoothly?"

"I would like to see you pilot a jet without a wing."

"Alright fine." Matthew said taking the controls. Although Starscream was a correct piloting him was difficult and not only his piloting skills were not able to keep him steady. Matthew then admitted defeat and said "Alright, resume control I can't do this."

"About time you realize that."

"Hey Starscream, how's Air Strike?"

Starscream remained silent about that and then said "He's fine, he's on Cybertron now receiving special training to be part of the Elite Autobot Air force."

"Wow uh…that's kind of cool. Hmph, and you being a former Decepticon air commander and also being his father that should be good for him."

Starscream again went silent and said "Yeah…"

&

All of them finally made it to Townsville over looking the city.

Omi crawled to Dojo's head and asked "Dojo can you say where the precise location of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is right below us."

"Then take us down." They all looked down to see a street with cars going by.

Raimundo then said "Omi, we are in the middle of a city full of people with cars going by. You don't just land in the middle of the street."

Clay looked down and said "Yeah that's not the best way to dig up a Wu."

Dojo then landed behind an apartment complex near the main street. Starscream ejected Matthew and he landed with the others. Dojo went back his small form as Starscream transformed kneeling.

Matthew took out both of his lightsabers and started to spin them and said "Okay so how do we get the Shen Gong Wu or whatever?"

Blossom lead them to the street and said "Don't worry about that."

Raimundo turned to her and said "How come?"

"Remember, I told you guys I was born and raised here. I used to protect this city all time before I moved to Megaville. I am sure that I can convince the mayor to block the road and dig it up get the Shen Gong Wu."

Matthew laughed and said "Perfect. Legal and right I like it."

"Well I'll go to the mayor's office, you guys stay here."

Starscream looked down at her and said "Whatever"

Just then blue lasers came from the sky blowing cars out of the way. They all looked up to see Jack Spicer with an army of Jackbots landing near him.

Omi yelled "Jack Spicer!"

Jack said "That's right baldy!"

"Unless you want a humiliating defeat not only from us but from them (pointing at Starscream and the others) you will let us take the Shen Gong Wu."

"Oh new friends? Don't worry I got new friends for you to play with too."

Just then something played in Dexter's head. When he saw the Jackbots and memory came to him that he wanted to forget.

**Flashback**

Mandark was making his final assault on Dexter's Lab. Mandark was winning and Dexter was making his last stand.

Mandark was on top of one of his destroyed machines and said "This time I will finally destroy your laboratory Dexter. I will not leave this night until I have finally incinerated all of your inventions and prove to the world that I, Mandark, am the greatest scientific genius of all! Ha ha ha HA HA ha ha ha!"

Dexter was on the ground with his laser gun and yelled "Bring it on Mandark!"

"Jackbots attack!"

Dexter ran away and shot at the Jackbots aiming their lasers at him. Dexter was able to hold out for awhile. But one Jackbot Dexter wasn't even paying attention firing at him from behind. But his older sister DeeDee went in front of the blast in order to save him. The Jackbot that fired and killed DeeDee retreated with Mandark.

**End of Flashback**

Dexter remembered those robots all to well and was sure that Mandark created them. But seeing them and how they are called 'Jackbots' he grew angry and wanted kill Jack for making them.

Dexter screamed and jumped into the middle of the fleet of Jackbot activated this Exo Jock 4000. He pressed a button on his belt and from his backpack he unleashed his large robotic armor. With his two large arms he pushed two of the bots out of the way. The Jackbots focused on him with their lasers. Dexter pulled his hands out and fired his powerful machine guns in palms of the suit destroying the invading Jackbots. He grabbed on in the face and threw it at one of the other ones. He turned around kicked one of the bots. Everyone including Jack was surprised that Dexter actually defeated all 30 of his Jackbots in less than two minuets.

Jack was in the air panicking and said "No, no, no!...wait what am I doing?" Jack slapped himself in the face then yelled "Constructicons! Revile yourselves!"

Just then through the city streets all the green and purple construction vehicles came and transformed into robot mode.

Omi laughed and said "We defeated your Decepticon friends before and we can do it again!"

Starscream then remembered something and yelled "We have to attack now before they-" Starscream was cut off by Jack saying "Scavenger, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Hook form and become DEVASTATOR!"

All of the constructicons said "Yes sir!" and all of them went to vehicle mode then they all came together formed a huge robot larger than Tidal Wave.

Devastator looked down on them and the city and said "Prepare for extermination!"

All of them backed away as Clay asked "Now just how are we going to fight that thing?"

Omi smiled nervously and said "We can do this right if we work together."

Kimiko then said "Yeah if we had any of the Wu."

Matthew looked in his pocket on his jacket and took out a remote but Blossom then put his hand down and yelled "Matthew, are you crazy!" Matthew turned to her and said "No! When we have no special weapons or vehicles and we are up against a giant robot made up of six transformers than I believe we have right to use the particle cannon!"

Starscream ignored them and activated his laser cannons and aimed them at Devastator. "Null laser Cannon!" he yelled firing his laser cannons at medium power. The lasers made Devastator back up but not much else.

Devastator then lifted his right arm and attempted to smash all of them. They jumped in different directions and dodged the attack. He smashed a huge hole in the street.

Dexter shook his head and turned to the huge hole he made and then saw a gold lantern. He was sure it was the Shen Gong Wu that they were after. Dexter transformed his robotic armor back to backpack form and ran to grab the Wu. He jumped and grabbed but when he did he saw Jack holding it too. Just then the Shen Gong Wu started to glow.

Jack noticed Dexter holding on to it and growled as Dexter did the same.

Blossom flew to the air to see Dexter holding on to the Shen Gong Wu and said "Dexter get it from him."

Jack now knowing Dexter's name said "Dexter, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Dexter looked at him confused and said "A what?"

All of them including Devastator stopped fighting and turned to them.

Omi then yelled "Except, except!"

Dexter turned to him confused and said "What?"

"I would choose the game but since you are new at this I am going to let you chose the game!" Jack snickered.

Dexter growled and said "A battle to the wits! Whoever gets a question wrong first loses."

"HA HA! You think that you are a boy genius! Ha! You have nothing to wager!"

Clay ran to him and said "Partner use this!" Clay then threw the Fist of Tembigon to him and caught it.

"Hmph, whatever I wager the Eye of Dashi I except."

They both started at each other and both said in unison "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

Just then all of them were separated from Devastator and city changed. The Skyscrapers rose up high in the sky and closed them in an area like place and they were both on top cars.

"You sure want to challenge 'Jack Spicer evil boy genius' in a battle of the wits." Jack said.

"Your pathetic robots show that your intellect is no were near Dexter boy genius!" Dexter yelled.

"Alright I will start! What is the transformers main functioning part when transforming into their alternate mode?"

"Their transformation Cog!"

Jack growled and said "right."

"What is the most powerful energy source on Earth?"

"The Earth's molten core!"

Dexter growled and said "correct"

"The best type of power battery is the ion battery when you make a portable what?"

"A laser device like a laser beam or a concentrated beam of light."

Jack growled and said "right"

"When storing nuclear weapons or nuclear devices what chemical should be in it and why?"

"CO2 and because it keeps it cool."

Dexter snickered and said "wrong!"

"What!"

"Nuclear weapons and Nuclear Devices are to be stored in pure super cool Nitrogen to stay cool."

Just then all the cinerary changed back to normal and with Dexter holding the three Shen Gong Wu.

"Way to Go Dex." Matthew said jumped toward him and landing.

Omi went to him and bowed and said "Congratulations Dexter on winning your first Xiaolin showdown."

Blossom flew to him and said "Good job Dexter."

Kimiko went to Jack and said "Yeah that is real boy genius Jack!"

Jack growled and yelled "Devastator! Destroy them!"

Dexter dropped the two other Shen Gong Wu and held the Holographic Lantern.

"Holographic Lantern!" Dexter yelled.

Just then the Lantern made a light coming from the inside and in front of him was a large electric conductor. Devastator then attempted to crush Dexter but he hit the conductor making a big shock of electricity go threw him. The electric shock was so powerful it disengaged Devastator back to the six transformers.

"What! No!" Jack panicked.

Then a humming sound was heard in the air he looked up to see Starscream charging his laser cannons to full power.

"Uh, Constructicons, retreat!" Jack ordered.

They all warped out of there as the others looked at the devastation. Starscream powered down his laser cannons and landed to them.

"Well we got three Shen Gong Wu now." Clay announced.

Matthew turned to him and said "Yeah but if my information is correct he has how many Shen Gong Wu?"

Omi looked at his friends in sadness and said "He is correct. Jack still has most of the Shen Gong Wu which means that he is still a large threat."

Starscream put his laser cannons back and said "Not only that. Megatron now has the most powerful Mini-con weapon ever."

Kimiko turned to them and "So how are supposed to get both?"

"Well, I do have a surplus in US military equipment back in my old facility." Matthew stated.

"Did you see what happened when your transformer friend tried to use his laser cannons against him, it did nothing!" Raimundo pointed out.

"Indeed, I have seen the power of Starscream's laser cannons at full power yes and I saw what happened when they collided with the Mini-con Armor. But what other alternatives do we got?"

"Yes, but because of the situation we must focus mostly on the Shen Gong Wu."

"What! The Mini-cons are more powerful than your stupid Shen Gong Wu!" Dexter yelled.

"Okay enough fighting! We must try to work together to get both the Shen Gong Wu and the Mini-cons." Blossom said trying to get everyone settle.

"Whatever, okay then Dexter, Blossom, go back to the lab I am going to go to my facility and some things we can probably use." Matthew said walking away to get to Starscream.

"Hey, let us help to this is our fight too." Raimundo said walking up to him.

"Okay then, we can use reinforcements anyway. Alright then just take orders from her (points at Blossom) and you have your orders."

"Wait what I never said we were joining you."

"I don't care whatever! Just to the Lab and you can help out there as for I have to get in contact with the United States Surplus." Matthew goes in front of Starscream and said "Yo Starscream can you give me a ride?"

Starscream looked down at him glared and said "You better not get used to me being your mode transportation."

"So is that a no?"

Starscream sighed transformed and said "Whatever lets just get this over with. But don't except me to take you anywhere else."

"Shut up! Let's just go."

* * *

Yeah the Flashback was from Bleedman's story but I thought it was approate for a story like this since mandark used jackbots aginst his lab. So. 


	9. SAD NEWS

SAD NEWS

I am sorry to say that this story is not going to continue. This block is impenetrable so I give up! I better things to write than this! I guess it could be pretty good if I was able to finish it but I can't. But I will give you the last thing I wrote for this and what was going to happen.

**Chapter 9**

Starscream and Matthew inside of him were still in the air ready to land near the base.

"What is the Primus Armor anyway?" Matthew asked.

"Armor made up of seven Mini-cons…how am I supposed to know! I never even heard of the thing till today!" Starscream yelled.

"Okay, okay I just thought since you were a transformer and all you know…"

"Well I don't! It's not like I have a strong desire for Mini-cons."

"Whatever"

Within a few minuets Starscream arrived at Matthew's small facility landed outside the hanger. He then opened up his cockpit to let Matthew out which he technically jumped out landed near him. He jumped out he turned to Starscream to see him transforming to robot mode.

"So, Starscream I guess you'll be going back to Dexter's lab." Matthew assumed.

"No" Starscream simply responded.

"What?"

"Look your job is to protect your race of Earthlings called Americans and my job is to stop Megatron with those Mini-cons and that is it."

"Starscream! We are up against the same enemies. We need your help like we did back during the War in Megaville and that time when I was falsely accused of activating the Particle Cannon. Come on please, we need your help on this for like the third time!"

"I do not care about what the other humans are fighting for! I am an Autobot and I-"

"Exactly! Starscream you are an Autobot meaning that it is your job here to take care of everything that happens to the Mini-cons and the humans."

"…"

"Hmm"

"Don't you dare tell me what my duty is!" Starscream said sinisterly glaring at Matthew with his orange optics turning ruby red.

Matthew backed away seeing him angry. Matthew was never really scared of Starscream despite his history. But with that glare Matthew for the first time found fear in him.

"Okay…" Matthew said silently but Starscream was able to hear.

Starscream turned away from him and a few steps away. Starscream then jumped into the air, transformed into jet mode then flew around then entered a warp gate taking him back to Autobot city.

**Matthew's POV**

I just sighed seeing Starscream flew away. Something was obviously bothering him. I just don't know what it is. And man my life is getting weird. First I am orphaned, then put in the most sever in American training then I have to work with Sarah then I have to fight along side a boy genius and the powerpuff girls with that transformer then I have to go with a big personal thing with the U N agent and now going through the same thing now with Mini-cons and Shen Gong Wu or whatever. Who are those four anyway?

I decided to forget and it entered in my old facility. I laughed at myself see the destruction of the place. So many memories were let here and now my base is now permanently scared. Buttercup came in my facility and destroyed it because she was looking for me. The only thing she didn't get was the main computer and my underground area was where I kept all my old weapons that the United States military had no longer had use for.

I walked in walking over rubble and broken weapons and things. I walked over to the computer and turned it on. Then it showed a blank screen which I found puzzling. Then I felt something wrong. Then a buzzing sound came from computer then static covered the screen. Then an image came clear and I saw that one guy that was with Megatron. He had red hair, red eyes, wore white make up all over his face with the black painted scare under one of his eyes with, warring a black coat with goggles with red swirls in them.

"Ah, I have finally got a frequency in a US government facility with a high security level ha!" the guy said.

"And…wait why are you calling?" I asked

"Well if you must know United States fo- What a minuet what are you doing at high US security base?"

"This is a former United States SCA base for one and is probably obsolete now and because I am a former United States government agent!"

"Really this is a weak line?"

"Indeed, but I ask how did you get this line?"

"Ha Do you think that I Jack Spicer is going to tell you that I am at Decepticon HQ at the bottom of the ocean."

"Indeed I believe that Jack Spicer would tell that he is at Decepticon HQ at the bottom of the ocean."

"Huh? What…Damn! Ha it doesn't matter! You may know where I am but you can't stop me! I have all the Shen Gong Wu and I am Megatron's second in command!"

"WHAT! Megatron gave you second in command…that is new."

"Yeah, I just want to give you a see Matthew T Moore."

"Yeah we- wait…Matthew T Moore? How do you now my name!"

"This computer that I hacked in with shows me all your personal information including all you are capable of."

"Oh Great!"

Just then the screen changed to Megatron still in his Primus Armor.

"Well if isn't one of the American humans. I will say that you and your friends have showed an impressive display but I am going to tell you that this little time to recuperate is almost over. Soon as all my men are at full strength and fully repaired we are taking all you out!"

"Whatever I can't wait to see you try!"

"Don't worry human you'll see soon enough!" Megatron laughed and signed out.

I stood there stun. I already knew that even with America's powerful military we couldn't stop Megatron or the Decepticons. I walked to the elevator to take me to the weapons armor. Hopefully with the raw materials that will be taken from these obsolete and old weapons we can make something that can stop Megatron.

_I already know that this is going to be more intense than the War In Megaville._

PPG TF XS DL SW PPG TF XS DL SW PPG TF XS DL SW 

…Megaville, Dexter's Lab

They all arrived at Dexter's lab in less than hour. Dojo flew them hole opening in the back of the lab with Blossom. After they arrived Blossom called over from their party to Dexter's Lab. The Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo were walking around Dexter's lab as Dexter was somewhere in the back of the lab

**TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF**

Well basically after this another Shen Gong Wu is detected. This time Starscream and Skywarp were going to be the one to do the Showdown. Skywarp wagers the Dark Saber as Starscream wagers the Star Saber. In the end Skywarp wins. The Shen gong Wu was a Wu that was able to copy other peoples' abilities. (At this part Jack was going to go insane with Starscream's laser cannons, Megatron's ion cannon, the powerpuff powers and the Xiaolin abilities.) Soon after Megatron conquers Autobot city and has the position all the Mini-cons. Matthew along with the rest of the team use all they have with Dexter's invention to stop Megatron. (Hot Shot may have died here but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea) In the end their attack was pointless. At one point at Megatron grows sick of Jack was forces him to leave the Decepticons. He wanted revenge so he joins the team. They infiltrate the base with the remaining Autobots to stop them. In the end Optimus Prime with the fused energy of the Particle Cannon, the Xiaolin abilities, the Mini-cons and the Shen Gong Wu, opened the Autobot Matrix of leadership and was able to destroy the Primus Armor. In the end Starscream stays at Autobot city, the Powerpuffs return home with Dexter and Matthew, the Xiaolin warriors continue their quest for Shen Gong Wu, Jack goes back to his original plan, and Megatron goes back to his position as leader of the Decepticons.

* * *

Yes I am serious it is over


End file.
